pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY142: The Strongest Duo! Clemont and Cilan!!
is the special 49th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis In a fishing tournament in Lumiose City, Clemont and Bonnie meet the Pokémon Connoisseur Cilan. Cilan tells them he'd like to go to the Prism Tower, so Clemont and Bonnie decide to guide him. But when Cilan requests that they travel via the subway, an accident occurs. A driverless subway train starts moving while Bonnie is on board. What will Clemont and Cilan do? Episode Plot Bonnie is with Clemont, as they are fishing on the river. Bonnie does not get any bites, while Clemont shows his device, a mechanised fishing rod. Clemont claims how technology awesome is, which makes Bonnie think Clemont made that comment because Ash is not here to say it. Just as Clemont goes to cast his lure, but someone states Clemont has no taste. Clemont is annoyed by this comment, but that someone, Cilan, states he can see that because he is an actual fisherman. Cilan declares the fishing time, when he enjoys when the Pokémon grabs the hook and tries to struggle away. He simply states there is no pleasure in Clemont's machine that automatically pulls in the fish and catches it. Clemont denies that, stating there is still a thrill in fishing. Cilan doubts that, stating one cannot leave machines to do everything. Clemont wonders just who Cilan is; Cilan introduces himself as the Pokémon Connoisseur. Bonnie wonders what is a Connoisseur; Cilan explains he studies the bonds between trainer and Pokémon and gives advice how to improve that bond. Suddenly, Bonnie's fishing rod is moving. Bonnie goes to pull the Pokémon, but Cilan advises not to be in a hurry, for she should let the Pokémon nibble on the lure. Bonnie crouches and, after the lure is pulled into the water, she starts pulling the rod. However, Clemont helps her out, as it is a heavy Pokémon. Bonnie uses her might and pulls out a Clawitzer, who uses Aqua Jet. Cilan sends Stunfisk, who uses Mud Bomb to counter Clawitzer. Clawitzer dives into the river, which makes Bonnie sad it escaped. Clemont and Bonnie thank Cilan and Stunfisk for helping them out. Since time is up, Cilan believes catching that Clawitzer would make them earn a prize for such a big catch. Clemont asks if Cilan caught anything big. Cilan mutters "Eelektross", but states it got away. Still, he notes how during fishing one has time to think about certain things and concentrate. Clemont and Bonnie see he is right, and is an expert in fishing. As they wander around town, Bonnie asks Cilan what will he do next. Cilan states he is going to visit the Prism Tower, since he is a Tower Connoisseur, hence why he wants to visit the tower. Bonnie admits her brother is the Gym Leader, whose Gym is inside the Prism Tower. Clemont and Bonnie introduce themselves, the former apologizing for not doing so earlier. Cilan admits he is the Gym Leader of Striaton City, which makes Clemont glad he met a fellow one. To get to the tower, Cilan thinks they can take the subway. Inside, he is amazed the trains use ATO (Automatic Train Operation). Bonnie notes how Cilan knows a lot, who states he is a Metro Connoisseur. Bonnie sees he is a Connoisseur of everything. Cilan sees a train and is amazed by the latest technology of trains. Bonnie goes inside, but the door behind her closes. Clemont tries to open it, but fails, and the train leaves. Clemont and Cilan go to report, but the workers state that the automatic system is starting to malfunction, causing the trains to move on their own. Cilan fears the trains could collide. Bonnie, inside the train, wonders when will it stop and swears to protect Dedenne. Clemont sits by the ATO console and analyzes the problem, seeing the problem lies in the microprocessor. A worker goes to reset the system, while another one reactives the system. The workers reactive the system successfully and thank Clemont for the assistance, then have every train stop at the nearest station. Cilan is glad the situation has resolved, but Clemont points there is still one train that is still moving, the one Bonnie is on. The workers see that train switched to Manual mode and won't stop at the station, as it ignores the ATO system. Cilan promises to resolve this, since he knows how the train is moving. Cilan states Bonnie has to access the control panel. Through a speaker, Clemont orders Bonnie to have Dedenne use electricity to open the door. Dedenne does so, opening the door, and the two go inside. Cilan orders Bonnie to press the red button, then the blue button. She does so, but Cilan and Clemont see the train still hasn't switched to ATO system. Thus, Cilan claims Bonnie has to switch the train manually. Bonnie claims that is impossible, but Clemont states he believes in her. Cilan states she has to pull the handle slowly to slow down the train, else the breaks would activate. Bonnie pulls the handle slowly and stops the train. Cilan and Clemont are glad and tell they will come to her, but the workers report they can't allow them to go until they verify it is safe. Bonnie is in shock, but Cilan states they can go via in a cart via alternate pathways. Cilan and Clemont go in the cart, with the former having memorized the map of Lumiose City. After switching the tracks by pulling the levers with Aipom Arm, Cilan and Clemont speed ahead. Bonnie notes how Clemont is taking a lot of time to come. Suddenly, the train is hit by something, which terrifies Bonnie. Clemont and Cilan arrive to the train, and note there is a big hole in the subway's walls. Suddenly, a glow causes the train to activate, making the train Bonnie is in to move. Clemont tries to catch up, but Cilan comes in the cart, as they both need to track down the train. Cilan realizes there is a dead end ahead, while makes Clemont feel powerless. However, both of them recall Ash and Pikachu, who worked together to overcome many obstacles. Clemont and Cilan they need to work together to save Bonnie. Cilan thinks for a bit and asks Cilan to use his fishing rod. Cilan prepares it, while Bonnie opens the emergency door. The train speeds up, and the workers report the train may crash soon. Clemont orders Bonnie to crouch down; Cilan casts the lure and grabs Bonnie, then pulls her to himself. Bonnie screams, so Clemont uses his Aipom Arm to grab Bonnie, while the train reaches the end, with many safety pillows activating to stop the collision. Bonnie thanks Cilan and Clemont for saving her, but the latter wonders why did the train start moving on its own. Cilan states he will analyze, being a Detective Connoisseur. Cilan deduces that a light caused the train to move, a move known as Ion Deluge. Only a Pokémon with strong teeth could open the hole in the wall they saw earlier. He points at Eelektross, which did all of this, since it got lost in the river and went in the subway instead. Thus, it used Ion Deluge, causing the malfunction in the subway. Jumping on the train, it used the same move, causing the train to move once more. Eelektross starts using Ion Deluge, so Clemont sends Chespin to use Pin Missile. Eelektross is wounded and angry, preparing to use Crush Claw. Cilan sends Pansage, who uses Vine Whip, along with Chespin, to hit Eelektross. Bonnie and Clemont notice Eelektross is in pain, so Cilan points out Eelektross discharges through its claws and teeth. Since it was stuck in the pipes, going through the river to the subway, it must've collected excess electricity, causing pain to itself. He states it needs a gentle battle with another electric-type Pokémon. Bonnie sees Dedenne could use Nuzzle to help Eelektross out. Bonnie and Dedenne approach Eelektross, introducing themselves and promise to help it. Dedenne charges and jumps at Eelektross, using Nuzzle. Eelektross discharges with Ion Deluge and feels relieved. With the matter settled, Clemont points they only need to get Eelektross out of here. The group goes outside, where Eelektross dives into the river and swims away. Soon, the group arrives to Prism Tower. Cilan admires the beauty of it amidst the setting sun. Cilan is glad to have visited it with his new friends, admiring the fishing rod Clemont used earlier. He sees they could've been in trouble without Clemont's ingenuity. Clemont and Cilan remember their own friends, who never gave up, even in impossible challenges. The two hope to meet these friends again. Without further ado, Cilan decides to visit the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City next. He bids Cilan and Bonnie farewell. Bonnie and Clemont bid him farewell, as he moves onwards. Debuts Move Ion Deluge Trivia "Pokémon Quiz:" Eelektross (JP) Gallery Clemont showing his new invention XY142 2.png Clemont and Cilan arguing XY142 3.png Bonnie has caught a Clawitzer XY142 4.png The trio arrives at the metro station XY142 5.png Cilan showing his love for the test model XY142 6.png The test model riding away with Bonnie insie XY142 7.png Clemont demands the workers to stop the test model XY142 8.png Clemont trying to find the problem XY142 9.png Bonnie is still stuck inside the test model XY142 10.png Dedenne uses Nuzzle to open the lock XY142 11.png Bonnie slowly pulling the lever XY142 12.png Clemont and Cilan on their way to Bonnie XY142 13.png The test model rides away again XY142 14.png Clemont and Cilan remembering Ash XY142 15.png Bonnie is at the emergency door XY142 16.png Clemont grabs Bonnie with the Aipom Arm XY142 17.png Eelektross appears in front of the trio XY142 18.png Eelektross being hit by Vine Whip XY142 19.png Cilan knows what is wrong with Eelektross XY142 20.png Dedenne uses Nuzzle on Eelektross XY142 21.png Eelektross is recovered XY142 22.png The trio bidding farewell to Eelektross XY142 23.png Cilan admires the Prism Tower XY142 24.png Clemont and Bonnie waving Cilan farewell }} Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Ichirō Ogawa Category:Episodes animated by Toshiya Washida Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors